Fallin Love
by phenanisheila
Summary: konnichiwa kimi wa dare? konna sekai no mannaka de atashi no mae niarawarete. (Halo, siapa kamu. Di tengah-tengah dunia ini muncul di hadapanku.) Terinspirasi dari lagu 7! Fallin Love


**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

 **Genre :** _ **Romance**_ **, Parody**

 **Gaje, typo bertebaran, alur maju mundur cantik**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu 7! Oops yang berjudul Fallin Love**

 **Enjoy reading guys**

 **Dan jangan lupa Review**

 **Summary :** **konnichiwa kimi wa dare?** **konna sekai no mannaka de** **atashi no mae niarawarete. (Halo, siapa kamu. Di tengah-tengah dunia ini muncul di hadapanku.)**

 **SAKURA POV**

"Sakura! Tolong belanja ya!" teriak orang yang berada di lantai bawah, maaf kalau tidak sopan, orang yang aku maksud adalah Ibuku. "Huuhh,," Ibu ku memang tidak mengetahui momen yang tepat. Sekarang ini kan aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, dan juga aku sedang ber-chatt ria dengan kekasihku, Gaara.

Namun mengingat tentang perihal anak durhaka maka aku dengan terpaksa turun ke bawah menemui Ibuku. Aku menuju ke dapur dimana terdapat Ibuku yang sedang memasak. Apalagi sih yang harus dibeli? "Tolong belikan ini." Kata Ibu sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas, yang ku ketahui itu adalah daftar belanjaan.

"Baik, Bu." Kataku dengan nada malas-malasan.

"Kalau diperintah jangan dilaksanakan setengah-setengah." Lanjut Ibu.

"Iya Bu. Aku berangkat." Aku lalu meninggalkan rumahku menuju _supermarket_ terdekat. Karena dekat, hanya diperlukan jalan kesana. Ya sebetulnya pengin naik motor, eh dibawa Ayah. Naik mobil, aku nggak berani karena itu bukan mobilku. Naik sepeda, ada suatu kejadian yang membuatku tidak ingin memakainya.

Hanya diperlukan lima menit untuk kesana, sekarang ini aku sedang menuju pintu otomatis _supermarket_. "Huh," aku lalu memaca daftar belanjaan, dan aku temui ada _anmitsu_ disana. Dengan cepat-cepat aku melangkah masuk _supermarket_.

 **BUGGHH**

" _Ittai!_ " aku jatuh terduduk di depan pintu otomatis _supermarket_. Ini semua terjadi karena ada seseorang yang menabrakku. Dan sekarang aku mulai merasa bajuku basah. "Wooy! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Lihat nih bajuku jadi basah gara-gara kelakuan tolol mu!" aku lalu menolehkan kepalku kepada sesosok yang menabrakku. Ternyata dia juga terjatuh.

 **BLUSH**

Sial! Dia tampan. Bodoh! Apa yang tadi aku umpatkan padanya tadi?

"Cih!" Pemuda itu bangkit mengambil topi yang sepertinya tadi ia kenakan dan mengambil kaleng minumannya yang sudah terlanjur kosong karena tumpah. Dia lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkanku yang sedang jatuh terduduk di depan pintu otomatis _supermarket_. Aku lalu bangkit dan melanjutkan misi yang diberikan Ibu.

Malam harinya.

Aku sedang tiduran di tempat tidurku, dengan posisi mata memandangi langit-langit kamar. Pikiranku menerawang ke kejadian tadi. Pemuda yang menabrakku tadi. Badan ideal, dengan wajah _porselen_ , hidung mancung, mata _onyx_ , dan model rambut pantat ayamnya. "Iissh." Mana mungkin aku menyukai pemuda tadi. Hanya karena pertemuan tadi. Pertemuan yang didominasi dengan adegan-adegan di film _romance_ yang sering aku tonton.

Aku mencoba melupakannya. Itu tadi hanya kebetulan.

 **Normal POV**

Keesokkan harinya, sepulang kuliah. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten mengunjungi _cafe_ terdekat guna melepas penat. Seperti kebanyakan cewek, mereka isi kegiatan di _cafe_ dengan mengobrol ria. Ingat! Mereka hanya **mengobrol** bukan merumpi. Beda kata beda arti. Kembali ke cerita, ketika mereka sedang menikmati pesanan mereka dan mengobrol, tiba-tiba saja lonceng pintu _cafe_ berbunyi. Tandanya ada pelanggan yang masuk. Karena Sakura dan kawan-kawan memilih tempat yang dekat dengan pintu masuk maka mereka bisa leluasa melihat siapa yang masuk, kecuali Ino dan Hinata yang membelakangi view tersebut.

Sakura menghentikan aktifitas menikmati _cappucino_ nya karena..., ada pemuda itu lagi. Pemuda yang ternyata adalah pelanggan yang masuk. Kali ini dia tidak sendirian, dia bersama gerombolannya. Dan parahnya, anggota gerombolan tersebut ternyata terdapat Garaa, kekasih Sakura. Dan kemungkinan pemuda itu adalah teman Gaara. Sakura baru mengetahuinya. Mengetahui ada yang aneh dengan Sakura, Hinata lekas bertanya, "Ada apa Sakura _-chan_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Tenten lalu melihat arah pandang Sakura sekarang. "Hei hei Hinata, jelas saja dia aneh. Soalnya ada _someone_ disini."

Ino lalu menoleh, maksudku dia juga mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. "Oh ya ampun. Sepertinya kita mengganggu, sebaiknya kita pergi." Ketika mendengar perkataan Ino, Sakura pun langsung angkat bicara.

"Hei hei, jangan gitu dong. Aku _nggak_ mau ditinggal sendiri."

"Sakura, kau juga disini." Suara itu bersumber dari kekasihnya.

Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Gaara, "Gaara _-kun_ , suatu kebetulan bisa bertemu disini."

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku harus menyusul teman-temanku, nanti kita ngobrol lagi." Gaara lalu pergi menyusul teman-teman. Sebenarnya yang membuat Sakura terpukau bukan si Gaara, tapi pemuda _onyx_ itu yang membuatnya terpukau.

"Ukhm, benarkan kita hanya mengganggu saja disini."

"Iya kau benar Tenten _-chan_ , aku merasa tidak enak kepada Sakura _-chan_."

"Hei Tenten, kau juga Hinata, hentikan itu. Itu memalukan." Obrolan tentang Sakura dan Gaara tidak berlangsung lama, dan dilanjutkan dengan topik-topik lainnya.

Malam harinya di beranda kamar Sakura.

Sakura sedang menatap bintang-bitang yang sedang bersinar dengan indahnya. Yah, walaupun matanya ke bintang, namun pikirannya melayang ke kejadian lagi. Ini sudah pertemuan keduanya dengan pemuda itu.

Apa mungkin ini hanya kebetulan? Biasanya kebetulan hanya terjadi sekali. Dan sepertinya Sakura mulai menyukai pemuda tersebut, terlihat ketika ia mengingat kejadian pertama kali mereka bertemu dia malah senyum-senyum sendiri. Dan sepertinya benar Sakura mulai jatuh cinta kepada pemuda tersebut. Hei Sakura, sadarlah! Kau sudah memiliki Gaara, mungkin tadi memang hanya kebetulan.

Tapi hati memang tidak bisa berbohong, dia sekarang menyukai pemuda itu, dia sudah tidak meyukai Gaara. Rasa cintanya kepada Gaara juga sudah lama hilang sebelum dia bertemu pemuda itu. Namun Sakura mencoba mempertahankannya, itu karena Gaara adalah orang yang dulu ia suka. **Dulu** , tidak sekarang. Lalu apa yag akan kau lakukan Sakura?

"Aku tetap akan menjadi kekasih Gaara, tadi hanya kebetulan saja aku bertemu dengannya." Sakura berbicara kepada bintang-bintang yang sedang dengan senangnya bersinar dengan terang.

Hari-hari berikutnya. Sakura seperti terikat oleh benang merah dengan pemuda itu. Mereka selalu bertemu. Sakura bertemu dengan pemuda itu ketika Sakura sedang tidak bersama teman-teman maupun Gaara, begitu pula pemuda tersebut. Di taman kota, perpustakaan kota, bahkan di jalan meuju kampus pun mereka juga bertemu. Dan ternyata pemuda tersebut satu kampus dengan Sakura. Walaupun satu kampus, tapi sebelum-sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Mungkin ia murid baru, Sakura tidak ingin tahu.

Setiap malam Sakura selalu memikirkan pemuda yang membuatnya menggalau ria. Pemuda yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya, berada dikehidupannya, pemuda yang tidak bisa dimaafkan karena kemunculannya berimbas pada Sakura. Hati Sakura telah dicuri oleh pemuda tersebut.

 _Bagaimana jika ini takdir?_ _Tapi semua orang di dunia ini pernah mengalaminya, mana mungkin jika ini takdir. Tapi kalau hanya kebetulan mana mungkin terjadi lebih dari dua kali._ Pikir lalu meraih ponselnya, dan menelpon seseorang.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura bersikeras ingin mencari pemuda tersebut. Pemuda yang selama ini membuatnya menggalau ria, pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya. Awalnya dia mencari di kampus, dilanjutkan ke taman, lalu ke perpustakaan, ke _cafe_ , dan terakhir ke _supermarket_.

Dan hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak menjumpai pemuda tersebut. Sakura menyesal karena telah melakuakan tindakan bodohnya. Dia menyesal karena telah memutuskan hubungan dengan Gaara. Dia menyesal.

Di depan pintu masuk otomatis _supermarket_ tersebut Sakura menangis menyesali perbuatan bodohnya.

"Hei! Menjauhlah dari pintu! Kau menghalangi jalan _pinky_!" sakura lalu mendongakkan kepala, dan seperti di adegan film-film _romance_ , saat tokoh utama perempuan bertemu dengan orang yang ia sukai. Pemuda itu lalu melemparkan sekaleng _coffe_ kepada Sakura. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura yang pikirannya sudah kembali terkumpul lalu encoba tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dia angkat bicara.

" _Konnichiwa kimi wa dare?_ _A_ _tashi no kokoro wo tsukandeku._ Memang ini terdengar bodoh, tapi hati tidak bisa berbohong. Aku... Menyukaimu!" kata Sakura sambila menunduk.

Pemuda itu lalu berbalik dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang tertunduk. Dan sekarang Sakura mendongak. Pemuda itu lalu meletakkan dua jarinya ke jidat lebar Sakura. " _Baka."_

Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum.

- _OWARI-_

 _ **Omake**_

Sakura dan Pemuda itu telah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. "Hei, kita kan sudah menjalin hubungan selama 3 bulan." Kata Sakura.

"Lalu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Kau lupa? Kita bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri, namun sudah menjalin hubungan."

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura."

- _Hontou Owari_ -

 **A/N**

 **Yuki balik lagi nih. Seperti biasa pairingnya SasuSaku. Dapet ide ketika dengerin lagu Fallin Love nya 7! Oops berkali kali, dan baca translatenya. Terimakasih terbesar aku berikan kepada karena telah men-translate nya. Ini aku persembahkan kepada temen ku si Tuyul Berhijab. Semoga aja dia udah punya kuota dan mau baca. Oh ya, karena Tuyul baru ingin memasuki dunia Je-Jepang-an mungkin dia banyak nggak tahu arti kata-kata yang pakai bahasa Jepang. Nanti kalo ga tahu sms aja ya!**

 **Ok cukup sudah koar-koar nggak mutunya dari Yuki. makasih yang mau baca, dan review selalu ditunggu.**


End file.
